Danger, danger, cue the chamber!
by justgivingmytwoshekel'sworth
Summary: Hachiman enlightens sensei and his nigger classmates with a top-tier assay he wrote


I am genuinely in love with Akaza Akari. She was beautiful, enthusiastic and cheerful young girl whose presence was snuffed out far too early.

I frequently fantasize about being a futa Chinatsu Yoshikawa having sleepovers with her.

Oh god, just imagine deflowering that sweet girl on a silent night, lying and learning what each other's bodies were for.

Now imagine nine months later, she's got a massive bulging stomach from carrying your child inside of her and it seems like she's gonna pop any moment now. Her popped belly button makes it look like she's got a giant third boob where her stomach once was. She waddles around and can barely move half of the time. She's developed an insatiable craving for your light-salted futa dick and you've likewise developed a taste for her pussy. You're both cooped up in her room all day have nothing better to do besides fuck like an unsustainable third world population. You lie down on your back, she strips off her almost comically too small seifuku and kneels on top of you. She grabs a hold of your rock hard cock, inserts it deep inside of her, and begins to ride you like a merry-go-round. You feel the pressure from her incredible weight and huge round belly bearing down on you but the indescribable pleasure of her tight pussy throbbing on you cock negates any discomfort. You sink into her beautiful soul, into that secret place where no one dares to go. After 30 minutes, you and her are both moaning with ever greater intensity, you know it won't be long now. Suddenly, you feel your cock shaking like a triggered snowflake and the orgasm reaches it's climax as your cum literally explodes like a Nishigaki Sensei's experiment gone awry inside her Amusement Club, blowing the shoji right off. You and her both join as one, souls screaming from the sheer ecstasy. As the presence wears off, she lies next to you. Too exhausted to do anything else, you simply hold her in your embrace. In that moment, there is no Kyouko senpai, no Yui Senpai, no Akari's intimidating Onee Chan. Just you and her, watching the dark envelope of the starry sky.

You dream of the beautiful face you have found in this place. So soft and sweet.

One day you will both die and your ashes will fly from an aeroplane over the sea. But for now you are young and all you want is lay in the stars, and count every beautiful thing you can see. Love to be in the arms of all you're keeping here with you.

What a beautiful dream that could flash on the screen in a blink of an eye.

Suddenly, you awaken from your slumber to the sound of a bloodcurdling scream. You open your eyes to darkness, it takes a split second for your vision to readjust. You feel lonely and cold. Another shriek knocks you back into reality. Akari sitting next to you, clutching her belly, face contorted from pain. A foul smelling fluid lies pooled on the floor around her mid-section. Your hot dirty fuckfest has brought on labor. she cries your name, begging for help, begging for you. The noise. She's louder than a line of Imperial Japanese units raping the Chinks right now. You raise your finger to your lips to tell her to be quiet. But the agony is too much for her to bear. You've got to do something or else it will awaken her much dreaded sister, Akane Akaza. Suddenly you remember the bulge in your pantsu. You've got morning wood. It's not the best gag, but it will have to do. You stand up, squat like a slav, using her belly as an impromptu stool, grab your still cum-crusted cock, and shove it right inside her mouth. At first, she tries to scream even louder in surprise, but your circumcised 100% futa dong blocks her windpipe, reducing her screams to a barely audible gurgle. Suffering from unbearable pain, she bites down on your meat with each contraction. Now you're in pain too. With each contraction, she bites down harder, it feels like she's gonna tear your cock right off. Eventually, the pain subsides for her and she doesn't bite down as much. Now it seems almost as if she's starting to enjoy it. You can feel your child kick on your testicles. Clearly it's excited too. Suddenly, your cock starts to shake like a triggered snowflake again, you pull it out of her mouth just in time. You bust your steaming hot and sticky load, blanketing her like an incendiary carpetbombing of Hiroshima. Semen stains her mountaintops (all three of them), along with her hair buns and most of her face. She quietly giggles from the ironic amusement of it all. You giggle too.

Then a look of sharp pain shoot across her face. She's having your baby. You wish you could bear all the pain for her, but all you can do is sit and watch. You look down at her vulva, still oozing with cum from that great fucking you gave her a few hours ago. You can see a head of red hair poking out. You fear that she's gonna start screaming again, much to your relief, it seems that she's gotten better control of the pain, thanks to you. She begins to softly moan, it seems as if instead of experiencing excruciating agony, she's experiencing an orgasm. You can't help but grin as she keeps pushing. As more of the head becomes visible, her moaning intensifies. Finally a small head emerges from her vagina. You can see a face wrapped in an umbilical cord. A small pair of hands grab the head, she weakly tries to pull the head out. You put your hands around the head and begin to help her pull. Desperately, she goes into the next contraction with all of her energy, and pushed with everything inside of her. She feels everything. She feels shoulders and hips and feet all slide down inside of her and pop out in one long push, with a rush of fluid behind it, and it feels amazing. She throws her head back with a rip-roaring orgasm that penetrates the very heart of her soul.

You look at the newborn now lying on the floor and see that it is a girl. You have a daughter. Perfect, perfect in every way. She begins to stir and you realize she's about to cry. After all that's happened, you don't want to give away to her sister from the wails of a newborn. You gently lift her up and place her on Akari's semen stained mountaintops. The baby quickly finds the breast and is soon sucking happily. Semen, blood, amniotic fluid, breastmilk all mix and fill the air with a strange scent that while repulsive, is also extremely arousing. You can't resist the urge anymore. Your mouth land on top of Akari's opposite breast, sucking first your own cum, but then her tasty milk. You look into her eyes, she's somewhat annoyed, but too exhausted to really care. A gust of wind coming from the window blows through, cooling both of your sweat-drenched bodies, but also disturbing the little one. You're afraid he'll start shivering. You look around the room for something to keep the baby warm. You settle on Akari's elementary school uniform, having sat unused for the past two years. You know Akari will definitely not be happy that you ruined her childhood memory, but it's for the best. She hasn't been able to fit in it for the past nine months anyway. You carefully wrap your little one in the coat and hand her to an exhausted Akari, she continues to quietly feed him. You notice the dead silence for the first time, not even Akari's parents, mere feet away in the next room, were roused. You feel a sense of relief. You're safe, for the moment at least. Eventually you curl up next to her quietly and begin to doze off. Your secret sleeps in elementary school clothes. Tomorrow, you can find a way to explain the night's events to your parents and hope they don't kill each other. You can somehow find a way to get your little bundle of joy to safety. But tonight, you just rest, your first night as a family.

Oh god, just thinking about this is making me rock hard. The hardest I've ever gotten. Oh, I think I'm gonna… I'm gonna-

 _Cums in Limited Edition YrYr Blu-Ray DVD._

Hachiman finished narrating his story to the entire class. He was greeted with a momentary silence, but then rapturous applause erupted forth!

"Me too, my homie, me too!" Zaimokuza slapped Hachiman in the back. "You have no idea how much I want to fuck that kawaii JC redhead in her tight, hairless pussy."

"Eh Kyouko is better but whatever, at least it's not from some shit shows like Tokyo Ghoul." Hayama responded.

"This story is so compelling and of such splendor that it almost made me gone lez for Akarin." Sensei gave the final verdict. In the end, Hachiman got an A for his essay.

Hachiman became a popular guy and parted ways with his lonely nerd life. He began to fuck bitches and hoes all day. Even Yukinoshita, who so highly priced her aristocratic pussy, relented and let him have a taste of it.

Best of all, he discovered many like-minded individuals who spent their days arguing about how desperate they want to fuck Akari's tight cunny and manhandle her trademark buns.


End file.
